


The World Falls Asleep at Sundown

by Bagarella25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apple Pie, Blindfolds, Flowers, Kiki's Delevery Service, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top!Kenma, bottom!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: This is one of the sex scenes from There, all is order and beauty, luxury, peace and pleasure.There is no spoilers, it's just AkaKen having sex.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The World Falls Asleep at Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I know some of you guys really like this scene so I've decided to post it as a stand alone (after a few editings), so you can always find it easily when "needed". (¬‿¬)
> 
> Enjoy! ಠ‿↼

When they finished eating their brunch, they put away the rest of the dishes, then Kenma excused himself because he still had some work to do. He asked Akaashi to choose a movie and promised to make them hot cocoa when he’ll finish answering his mails. Akaashi went to take a shower, before resuming reading his paper. He finished sooner than Kenma, so he decided to surprise him.

When Kenma got back from Bokuto’s room Akaashi was just pulling out the apple pie from the oven. Kenma’s eyes brightened and a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Keiji.” He breathed, “You made an apple pie.” His voice was low.

“Indeed. We had apples, I thought you might like it.” Akaashi paused and looked sternly at him. “Don’t act so surprised, I too can be a good boyfriend.”

Kenma laughed softly. “It’s not a contest but if it was, you’d definitely beat Bokuto on this one.”

“Good” Akaashi chuckled. “So are you making us hot cocoa to go with this pie?”

“Yes!” Kenma joined Akaashi in the kitchen while rolling up his sleeves. “What movie are we watching?”

“I was thinking maybe a Ghibli.” 

Kenma bent over the pie to smell it. Akaashi smiled fondly at him.

“What do you think about Kiki’s delivery service?”

“Mmh why not.”

“I was thinking that maybe you were missing Kuroo...” Akaashi bent over Kenma and kissed the top of his head.

Kenma’s cheeks became red. “Because he looks like Kiki’s cat?”

“Exactly.” Said Akaashi winking at him.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to take care of you, I’m the one who asked you on a date.” Kenma laughed.

“I know, and you’re about to make me hot cocoa and you’ll let me play with your hair during the movie.”

Kenma had a very pretty face when he was laughing, too bad it didn’t happen too often.

“Alright, it’ll take only a minute.” Kenma paused, “You know what, put every pillows and blankets on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, let’s make a cuddling nest.”

“Oh a cuddling nest, I like this idea.”

Kenma arrived in the living room shortly after with a tray, bringing two hot cocoas, the apple pie and the flowers Bokuto bought for them before leaving for the weekend. Akaashi was sitting in the middle of a pile of pillows and covers.

“I was afraid the floor would be too hard if we sat there for too long, so I also brought mine and Bokuto’s comforters as well.”

“Good call.” Said Kenma while putting down the tray on the coffee table.

Akaashi put on the movie and Kenma served them two plates of apple pie. They sat together on their pillow mount, Kenma resting slightly on Akaashi’s side.

The movie was very nice, they’ve both already seen it but was a very sweet movie to re-watch. They ate the apple pie, well mostly Kenma, as he took three slices. Akaashi was glad the boy liked the surprise he made. Kenma let Akaashi pet his hair as promised, and at some point their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined. 

Akaashi was on cloud nine, or maybe it was because of the amount of pillows surrounding them. He liked spending time with Kenma but they didn’t have that many moments only together, usually Bokuto or Kuroo, or both were somewhere near, and with them, noises and excitement. This was nice. And not only because of the cuddling and the new intimacy brought by their fake relationship, but also because he really liked Kenma’s company. He genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, discussing with him or even listening to him talking about his work or a new video game release.

Because Akaashi’s brain was stupid, he began to think about Kuroo and how he was lucky to date Kenma. And then, because his brain was even more stupid than he thought, he wonder what it would be to be here with Bokuto instead of Kenma. Both thoughts made him strangely sad. He knew he hadn’t any of them really and wished things were more simple.

Kenma must have sensed his gloom because he paused the movie. Jiji, Kiki’s cat, the one who looked like Kuroo, was leaving Kiki for Lily the neighbor’s cat, accepting his true fate, even if it meant never being able to talk to Kiki ever again.

“Are you okay?”

Akaashi got back to himself “Yes I’m fine.” He lied with a fake smile.

Kenma’s hand reached for his face, cupping his cheek. His eyes were big, understanding. Akaashi felt his heart wincing as Kenma laid a gentle kiss on his lips that tasted like apples. 

Suddenly he wasn't alone anymore.

Akaashi released a breath that was trapped in his lungs. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Outside rain started pouring. Kenma’s face was still close, their noses nearly touching. Akaashi could feel Kenma’s hair brushing against his chin.

“Keiji,” Kenma’s voice was hoarse, “I wanna make you feel good.”

Without waiting for any answer, the boy climbed onto his laps, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing their chests together. Akaashi felt red creeping onto his cheeks and placed his hands on his waist. 

The world fell silent around them, except for the rumbling of a storm in the distance. Once again Kenma joined their lips, it was soft first, then more eager. It drew a gasp in Akaashi’s mouth, parting his lips enough to let Kenma's tongue in. It was warm and sloppy. It sent Akaashi shivers along his spine and made his hips jerked up to meet Kenma’s. The blond answered with a groan, pushing his tongue farther down Akaashi’s throat. He fisted both his hands in his hair forcing Akaashi’s head to fall back and the latter whined. Kenma parted away, letting a string of saliva hang between their mouths. Without wiping the drool falling down his jaw, he moved his lips down the column of Akaashi’s neck, nipping here and there. 

Suddenly the grasp on his scalp loosened and Kenma pushed his face upward. Akaashi opened his eyelids to see two big cat eyes looking fiercely at him. “Keiji you are gorgeous.” Kenma said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Akaashi choked out a moan. He always knew he had a praise kink, but having Kenma whispering those words to his face so bluntly made his stomach flutters.

“Strip down for me please.” Kenma got up, “Let me grab something, I want to see your beautiful body when I’m coming back.”

While the boy was disappearing behind Bokuto’s door, Akaashi began to strip mechanically, like under a spell, he was mesmerised by Kenma’s words. The praises were bringing warmth into his crotch.

When Kenma came back in the living room, Akaashi was fully naked, sitting straight up against the couch among the pillows spread on the floor. The blond acknowledged his nudity with a nod which made Akaashi’s heart miss a beat.

“I packed these in case we would need it.” He said, gesturing, a small black pouch in his hand.

“What is this?”

“Just some lube, a blindfold and latex gloves.” Kenma said flatly.

Akaashi swallowed hard. Imagining the possibilities those items could offer, made him feel heat all over.

Kenma kneeled before him, opening the little bag. “Do you trust me?” He asked, pulling out the blindfold.

It was already late in the afternoon, the sun was going down behind the cloudy sky. The room was bathed in a warm light. Akaashi could hear the whispers of the street, cars and passersby all muted by the sound of rain.

His eyes flickered to the blindfold then came back to Kenma again. He felt his chest tighten and his whole body shivered with anticipation.

“Yes.” He said in a breath.

Kenma leaned forward and slipped the blindfold around Akaashi’s head. It was tight but comfortable. All he could see was a glow of light where the hem rested on his nose. The sudden dark was actually very calming, at least he didn’t have to face Kenma’s big and clever eyes anymore. Eyes that could dig through any of his darkest feelings.

Akaashi felt two hands grabbing his own. Kenma tugged gently to incite him to lean over. The boy led him forward before placing Akaashi’s hands on the pillows before him. Akaashi was on all four, completely blinded, in full nude on his living room floor. He silently thanked Kenma for the blindfold that made the experience a little less embarrassing.

He heard a ruffling of the sheets, then a hand cupped his jaw. Kenma tilted Akaashi’s head up, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm gonna make you feel real good Keiji." Kenma breathed against his lips.

Then he felt something close to his face. A finger grazed his mouth.

“Your lips are the prettiest pink, they look like petals. I’m sure Bokuto thought about them when he bought the flowers.” Another finger pressed on his lips. “Open up for me, would you?”

Akaashi complied. Two fingers slid into his mouth. The idea of Bokuto thinking about him buying these flowers, lit him up on fire like a whole box of matches. He could feel his cock throbbing at the thought. He sucked and licked the fingers like his life depended on it, until drool fell along his chin.

“Good.”

The fingers withdrew then something wet and cold touched his lip.

“This is your reward.”

Akaashi opened up again and he felt the sweetness of the cooked apple on his tongue. He heaved a sigh while eating it up. Kenma wiped the mess Akaashi had all over his jaw.

“I’m gonna move behind you now.” Akaashi felt Kenma’s hot breath into his neck, before the blond kissed just under his ear.

The hand on his face began to travel slowly toward his neck, his collarbone, more ruffling on the sheets, his shoulder blades, his waist and finally stopped on the small of his back. 

Despite being completely naked Akaashi didn’t feel cold; on the contrary, his skin was burning.

“You have very graceful shapes Keij, you have the body of an angel or some mystical creature.” 

In the matter of sex, Akaashi wasn’t inexperienced, but this was different. This was one of his wildest fantasies. Of course Kenma knew what could make him lose his mind. They were friends for several years now and the boy always had been able to understand people to their core and figure what could disarm them. Of course he knew Akaashi was starving for praises and validation. He knew Akaashi’s arousing would feed on his worship.

Akaashi could feel the hand on his back, sliding slowly down before grasping his ass firmly. Fingers digging into his flesh. A gasp escaped his mouth, feeling self-conscious, he brought a hand to cover it.

Kenma chuckled, “Don’t.” A hand grabbed his wrist. “I want to hear you.”

Akaashi felt goosebumps rising from his skin. He setted back his hand on the pillows beneath him. Kenma’s hand left his ass, and then nothing happened during a moment, no sounds, or movements. The room was filled with the smells of their afternoon spent together. The deep and dark scent of chocolate mixed with the sweet odor of caramelised fruits from the pie Akaashi made.

“Spread your legs please.”

Akaashi did so. Even if he felt particularly exposed in this position his body was yearning for touch. He heard a clack coming from his side. He turned the head instinctively even if he couldn’t see what was happening. He felt Kenma moving near him, something brushed against his thigh, Kenma grabbed his ass cheek again.

“Your ass is so…” Kenma trailed off, “Interesting.”

Akaashi snorted, while Knema kneaded his flesh.

“It’s true.” Akaashi could feel the smile in Kenma’s voice. “I definitely want to eat you.”

Akaashi’s cock twitched. He could feel precum beginning to drip from his tip. At the same moment Kenma skimmed a thumb over his asshole and Akaashi moaned loudly, his arms trembling. When Kenma started massaging his entrance, Akaashi’s arms gave up and he ended up on his elbows, face buried in the cushions.

“Ah, music to my ears.” Kenma chuckled. “Let’s hear what kind of other noises those lips hold.”

One hand left his ass and was on his chest the next moment. The touch felt different now that it was onto a more sensitive area of his body. Kenma must have put on the latex gloves he mentioned earlier. Fingers started rubbing his nipple with light circular motions. It was pleasing, almost comforting. Without warning he felt Kenma’s tongue lick a long strand over his rim. Akaashi, taken by surprise, jolted away from the touch with a gasp. Kenma chuckled again, then the hand on his chest came back on his ass to keep him steady. Akaashi felt the tongue lapping again on his hole. He shut his eyes closed and buried his face deeper in the pillows, tiny moans escaping his mouth. When the tongue started pushing past his entrance Akaashi couldn’t hold it anymore and his cry resonated across the apartment. Kenma’s tongue prodded a few times, then licked again firmly. Akaashi could feel Kenma’s hot breath on his flesh. 

Then Kenma withdrew his face, and his hands left Akaashi. The latter recognized the  _ pop  _ of a lube bottle’s cap. His mouth felt dry, tears were beginning to collect at the edge of his eyes.

The day was already almost over, everything was falling asleep around them. Akaashi could smell the powdery scent of Bokuto’s flowers and the smell of rain on asphalt. He turned his head to the side, seizing this moment of pause to regain some air in his lungs. The sheets felt soft on his cheek.

“Are you alright Keiji?” Kenma asked.

“Mmh…” Was all Akaashi was able to mumble at the moment.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He could feel Kenma shifting behind him. “I’m going to touch you now, I want to find out how far you can take me Keiji.”

Akaashi let out a shaky whine when he felt a finger pushing through his asshole. After a few back and forth Kenma kissed his ass.

“Keiji you’re very loose down here, I thought you didn’t have sex very often.” He sounded surprised. “Or are you fingering yourself when you masturbate?”

Akaashi could feel the smile in Kenma’s tone. He felt a bit nervous to be this exposed in such a way. He didn’t answer but a moan left his mouth when Kenma added a second finger.

“You must be so sexy, legs spread out on your bed, blushing and panting. Who’s name are you moaning when you’re jerking off?”

Kenma’s fingers brushed lightly against his prostate.

“Ah!”

“Answer me Keiji.” Kenma chuckled. “Is it Koutarou’s? Do you think about Koutarou when you masturbate Keiji?”

This time the fingers pushed more firmly on his sweet spot.

“Yes!” He said in a cry.

“Aww I’m gonna be jealous, Keiji.”

His name in Kenma’s mouth felt like a sword, cutting through his skin, revealing, little by little his deepest sins. Akaashi tried to speak but it came out as a high-pitched whimper.

“What is it… Keiji?”

“Sometime I—I ah! I think abou—about mmh y—you too.”

Kenma’s hand stopped moving for a moment. Akaashi panting, waited for any reactions from Kenma. Then a third finger slipped inside him and heat surged up in his chest like a bonfire.

“Ah!”

“Keiji, is it true or are you trying to play with me?”

The hand got back to moving in and out, randomly rubbing against his prostate.

“No I’m n—not gnh!”

Akaashi was losing his mind. How Kenma could expect him to have a conversation while he was giving him so much pleasure. His body was trembling, his face engulfed by the pillows, fists clutching at the carpet for stability. His mind was foggy, and his heart was beating hard against his chest.

“Do you want me to fuck you… Keiji?”

Akaashi’s head suddenly perked up at the proposition. Eyes wide under the blindfold.

“Yes! Please! Yes!”

He felt ashamed of his own eagerness, but Kenma snorted and rubbed his free hand on his back.

“Alright. Let me just put a condom.”

The fingers withdrawing slowly from his asshole made him hiss. He waited a moment. All he could discern was the sound of fabric moving behind him and the rain hitting the windows outside. Then the first thing he felt was a hand wrapping around his cock. He moaned at the touch. Kenma put his other hand on his hip.

“Shh I’m right there.” Kenma said kissing his back.

The tip of Kenma’s dick pressed against his rim, and then Akaashi saw stars. Every nerve ending of his body was on fire as Kenma slowly pushed inside him with a groan. Akaashi's whole body tensed up while adjusting to the intrusion. When Kenma began to move, Akaashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let his upper body fall down on the sheets, giving up on any restraint he could have had so far.

“You feel so good Keiji.” Kenma whispered.

Kenma began to stroke Akaashi’s cock at the same pace as his thrusts. Akaashi was a whimpering mess at this point but the compliment lighted flames in his stomach as he clenched around Kenma’s shaft. In response the blond fell forward with a harsh breath. Akaashi flung an arm backward, his hand fumbling at something to grasp. Kenma grabbed his hand and weaved their fingers together, then quickened the pace. Akaashi was crying and moaning, demanding all he could give. He felt his climax building and squeezed Kenma’s hand as a warning.

“I’ve got you, love.”

The pet name was completely out of character coming from Kenma, and still, it made Akaashi’s blood burn through his veins. He got off in Kenma’s hand, crying out Kenma’s name, spilling cum on the sheets. Kenma let go of his hand and his cock to grip his hips with both hands and thrusted hard a few more times before getting off in his turn.

Akaashi’s body finally gave up and collapsed into the sheets in a puddle of sweat and cum. It was gross but he couldn’t care less. He loved it, he fucking loved it. At this instant he wished Kenma was really his boyfriend and that he could call him sweet names and make love to him all the time.

Kenma slid off him and disappeared from Akaashi’s senses. After a while Kenma took off the blindfold. Akaashi blinked at the sudden light assaulting his pupils.

“There, let’s wash you up a bit and then you can rest.” Kenma said, getting him up on his knees and wiping the cum off his stomach with a washcloth.

Akaashi’s brain was still lost in the thick mist of his orgasm. He let Kenma take care of him, and obediently moved to the side when asked to. He fell down into the cushions once more and closed his eyes, feeling Kenma moving around him, probably taking care of the mess they made. 

“Keiji?”

“Mmh?” Akaashi kept his eyes closed; the light was still too bright to suffer it.

“I had a very good time.” Kenma sounded more like himself, less assertive. “You were amazing.”

Those compliments would be the end of him.

“Me too, I really liked it.”

Akaashi felt the cushions dipped as Knema sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and grazing his arm with his fingers tip.

“And I really like you Keiji.”

Akaashi finally opened his eyes to look at Kenma, he was blinking at the sudden rush of light into his eyes. And also maybe at the unexpected confession.

“I like you Keiji.”


End file.
